By Special Request
by AnEvilRegalFostersFan
Summary: These are drabbles that YOU request that don't fall into the "What If..." realm. This could be missing scenes from stories, or just some short story plot you'd like to see me write. Send requests in a review or PM me!


**Author's Note** : This idea was submitted to me by blueeyedmentalistfan in his/her review asking for a one-shot of the conversation between Callie and the moms in Chapter 2 of my story, _Life Saver_ , and a few more said you were interested in reviews to Chapter 3. I hope it meets your expectations! Enjoy!

 **CMA Legal Drabble** : I don't own the Fosters. I don't own ABCFamily. I don't own Disney. I _do_ own the paper cup on my desk, though.

* * *

In the Waves

White faded to yellow, which faded to orange, and then crimson as the three walked along the shores near Anchor Beach Community Charter School.

Callie, although secretive about it, loved the beach. There was something about how the air moved along the shore that lifted any burdens from her shoulders. Her feet sunk in the wet sand as the waves lapped over them, pulling her tensions out to sea with every ebb and flow of the tide. She could close her eyes and see herself playing in the tide pools, running from the tiny crabs and fish as they chased her out of "her" ocean pond.

One particular memory she loved and held dear was when she was about six, and Finding Nemo was in the theaters, she saw a flock of seagulls fighting over a fish on the shore. At six, she swore every fish was Nemo, and so she felt the need to save him from imminent death.

In wild fashion, she took off running down the shore, yelling at the top of her lungs, "No! You can't have it!" And would continue yelling until every seagull was in the air, and the fish was left flailing on the sand in the tide. She, then, picked up the fish and flung him back into the ocean.

At six, she didn't know the fish was already practically dead; at six, she didn't know that the seagulls needed to eat, too; at six, all she knew was that she had to save Nemo.

"Where are you, Love?" came Stef's voice into her memory.

"A long time ago." Callie startled slightly as she suddenly felt Stef's arms around her waist.

"Yeah? How long?"

"Ten years." Callie blushed a little as Stef nodded and smiled at her.

"You want to tell us about it?" Lena asked as she came up beside the girl and smiled, but Callie only shook her head.

The teen looked at the two moms and put her hands into her shorts pockets. "Why did you bring me here?"

Stef went around to the front of the girl so she could look her in the eye. "You love the beach," she said frankly.

"How do you know that?"

Lena joined Stef in front of the teen. "Because you're our daughter, and it's our job to know these things about you."

"But I've never told you..."

"Love," Stef interrupted gently, "we may not know everything there is to know about you yet, but one thing we do know is what relaxes you. When you're here, your entire disposition changes. You seem much more like a sixteen-year-old girl without a care in the world, as sixteen-year-olds should be, rather than a sixteen-year-old with every burden in the world on her shoulders."

Lena picked up, "And we know how hard it is for you to talk to us about things in general, and we wanted to make sure you were as relaxed as possible. So, we brought you here."

Callie nodded in understanding before she looked down and kicked an incoming wave.

"You know," she said softly, "I used to think I could turn into a mermaid when I was little." She felt Stef's arm on her back, rubbing up and down gently, encouraging her to continue. "Our mom would bring us to the beach, and I would sit in the surf with my feet buried in the sand, and when she asked what I was doing, I would tell her I was waiting for my fins to grow." She laughed slightly as she kicked another wave. "Apparently, I was obsessed with Ariel."

"I don't know of a girl who wasn't obsessed with one Disney princess or another," Lena commented as they all began walking again, but all noticed the uncomfortable silence.

Callie stopped after a few minutes and gazed out at the now nearly-set sun.

"Do you ever wonder..."

The two moms stopped and turned to the girl.

"Do we ever wonder what, Love?" Stef slowly made her way over to the girl, suddenly needing to be close to her.

"Where do you think you'd end up if you just started floating on a wave?"

"I don't think I've ever really thought about it, if I'm honest." Lena came up on the other side of her and looped her arm through the teen's.

"What about you, Love?" Stef asked as she followed Lena's example and looped her arm through the teen's other arm. "Where would you end up?"

"I'd sink," Callie said as she stared toward the horizon, tears brimming in her eyes.

Stef rested her chin on the girl's shoulder. "No, you wouldn't. Mama and I would hold you up."

Callie shook her head. "Or I'd pull you down with me."

"Then I guess it's good we are expert swimmers." Stef pulled Callie in close and placed a kiss on the girl's temple.

Lena went to stand in front of the girl.

"Callie, honey," she said as she pushed some hair behind Callie's ear, "what is going on? You seem..."

"Lost," Stef finished for her wife. "What can we do?"

"I don't think there's anything you _can_ do," Callie answered them.

Lena crossed her arms in front of her and tried to look Callie in the eye. "I have to tell you, Callie; this scares me a little. You seem to be needing something, but I can't figure out what. Mom and I want to help you, but you've got to talk to us."

"That's not the problem," Callie said as she turned slightly so that she could see both mohters.

Stef took the girl's hand. "Then, what is, Love?"

"I honestly don't know." Callie shrugged and looked out to the horizon; she felt tears stinging behind her eyelids. "I don't know what has me in this slump all of a sudden. I don't know why I feel so down. All I know is that lately, I've felt like I'm going to lose you."

Stef and Lena both took the girl into their arms, pulling her into a signature Mama Sandwich. She couldn't tell you which mother said, "Baby, you are not going to lose us," or which one said, "You are our baby. _Please_ don't think like that," but she could tell you it felt wonderful to hear it. She was safe between the two women - for the time being.

They stood like that until the sun was nearly below the horizon, at which point, the two mothers began walking the girl back toward the car. Callie knew that she was going to be in for some extra care from the moms, particularly since she divulged her fear, but a part of her was okay with that - the part that was still a little girl trapped in the world of limbo that many call the foster care system. The other part of her mind that was _not_ okay with the added attention is what caused her to stop talking about the feeling and just start pushing it back, her signature response to any controversy.

Though, she knew this conversation was far from over, at least for the moment, she could just enjoy her two moms. Tomorrow was a new day, and with the new day comes new challenges, new fears to face, and brand new obstacles to overcome.

* * *

 **There it is, folks. Not very long, I know, but I hope it didn't disappoint. Let me know what you thought, and Chapter 4 of "Life Saver" should be up by this upcoming weekend. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
